1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved integrally molded assembly for locking a tool in a sheath.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of mechanical devices have been developed for inter-engaging a tool, such as a knife, and sheath while still permitting a quick release. Such interlocking features are important for sporting uses and are particularly important for underwater divers who must be able to insert and remove a knife from a sheath quickly and efficiently while being assured that the knife will not slip from the sheath.
A variety of devices have been developed including one in which the blade is retained in the sheath by frictional engagement. That arrangement is not satisfactory for underwater use because the blade may readily lose frictional engagement with the sheath and slide out while the swimmer is moving through the water.
Other devices include knife and sheath assemblies with buttons which are spring loaded to snap into engagement. Such knife and sheath combinations are exemplified by Housinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,574, issued Dec. 25, 1945, Widen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,823, issued Sep. 1, 1959, Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,747, issued Sep. 20, 1983, and Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,044, issued Aug. 8, 1989. Each of these issued patents provide interlocks in which spring loaded detents inter-engage a sheath or similar holder. While such arrangements provide an interlock with a rapid release mechanism, the constructions either involve an assembly of a number of components or involve the use of separate moving parts when in use. For example, in the Widen patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,823, there is provided a spring detent which is secured to a sheath by a riveting assembly which, in combination with a sliding bolt in the handle, provides a mechanism for release. The Collins patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,747 and 4,854,044, have a spring loaded button assembled into the handle with the button adapted to project into a hole in the sheath. These units require incorporating a number of different components into an assembly. The Housinger patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,574, also involves an assembly of a spring loaded detent which is riveted to a sheath.
Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,239, issued Nov. 26, 1991, provides a laterally sliding lock mechanism on the sheath to release the knife from within. Some users, however, find using a lateral thumb motion to release a knife difficult or uncomfortable. Furthermore, the tab arrangement has a substantially one-sided sheath arrangement which may not be preferred by all users.